The Deadliest Sin
by TREBOR117
Summary: Shepard thought he could resist Morinth. So did Samara. They were wrong


**A/n Let me warn you now. This is much, much darker than my other fics, and completely unrelated to them. Last chance to turn back. I originally envisioned this as a nightmare for a character in my main story, but decided it was too dark for the T rating. That's why this is rated M. I still wanted to publish it, that's why it's here, but don't blame me if you didn't listen.**

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

It seemed simple. Samara had been hunting this creature for 400 years. She had always been one step behind. When I had recruited her, I had found evidence telling her exactly where the fugitive was.

Omega. Miranda wasn't far off calling it a Piss Hole. All the corruption, all the death, it truly was the end for many.

She had told me what this Morinth, this "Ardat-yakshi" was. Fundamentally a black widow. But she didn't kill after the seduction, she killed with the seduction. Her genes were mutated, causing death to those she melded minds with. The mind meld was the deepest level of intimacy for Asari. Those she made love her no doubt thought she loved them. They were wrong. To Morinth, they were only prey, food to feed her evil desires. Outwardly she looked no different from another, but her mind was a dark twisted place.

And she was Samara's daughter. All of Samara's children suffered the horrendous mutation. Her other daughters went quietly, to live a life of seclusion, free from the temptation to take lives in such a way. Morinth ran. She was unwilling to give up her own personal drug. Samara saw this as her own fault; the reason she became a code-bound justicar.

We had seen the diary of her last victim. A young girl named Nef. Morinth had slowly gained her trust, her love.. Nef had been a brilliant artist. Morinth liked artists; some sort of greater euphoria for her than normal. Nef had been nervous, hard for Morinth to get. That just made the hunt more entertaining for her. She loved the rush as her victims died, their minds overloading from her influence. But for the hunter, the hunt was great as well.

Searching Nef's room, I saw the sort of person Morinth was. She loved glamor, beauty; I might have liked her if she wasn't a murderer.

Samara's plan seemed simple: Seduce the Seducer. Enter her lair, lure her out, wait for Samara, and the psychopathic slut would die. Simple? Not remotely.

I had to leave my weapons behind. I couldn't even use my Omni-tool. I went in, dressed in leather and looking like I belonged. I had always been good at hiding my true emotions. I could see the place was a death trap.

Samara told me bravery in the face of danger would lure her out. A Turian was harassing an Asari dancer. I told him to get lost. He got in my face, threw a punch; I threw him against the wall. A few of his buddies were there too. One rushed me and got a blow to crotch. The third could have gotten out alive, but instead he came at me with a knife. I dodged it, and disarmed him. He came at me again and I slit his throat. I dropped the knife and walked away. Security came to collect the body and toss out the survivors. I didn't feel any guiltier than I had on Torfan. It was necessary to get the task accomplished. I was not cruel. I did not avoid killing, but unlike Morinth I only killed when forced.  
>I went to get a drink, wash away the thought for a moment. A krogan got in my face. I threatened him, he backed down.<p>

I downed my drink and looked around the room. Then I saw the target. Aside from the change of attire, she looked just like her mother. I got up and walked onto the dance floor. She slid across the floor to me. She was like a panther as she moved. A smile tilted her lips.

"I'm Morinth" She purred. I was hard put to resist her. "I've been watching you. You're the most interesting person here." She let go and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and smiled seductively. "Care to join me?" She walked again, her hips bobbing in time to the music. I found myself following.

We talked for hours. I forgot why I had come here in the first place. Her very presence was intoxicating. A flash of light cast a shadow across her face. She looked like her mother. I was snapped back to reality. I had fallen into the very trap I had been trying to avoid. I knew she had murdered, but I had killed too. I knew Samara must have lied. How could this amazing creature ever be as evil as she said? She must have had to kill to survive. The flash had almost made me believe Samara. What trap could there be in those beautiful dark eyes?

She motioned me to get up, and I followed her to a taxi.

We arrived at her apartment. I was amazed at the beauty here. It matched Morinth's perfectly. A statue of a krogan warrior, a set of beautiful swords, from when she had dueled; She was happy to explain all of them, and I simply was overjoyed to hear her voice. She patted the couch beside her motioning me to sit down.  
>"I've always loved clubs, the beat, the pulse, the life." I merely nodded, speechless at her beauty. "But, here, it's quiet. Muted. Is that what you want?"<p>

"Only if I'm with you" I didn't even think before I said the words. I knew she would want me no matter what I said. I never felt so… exposed. I had never wanted anything as much as her.

"Tell me you want me, would do anything for me."

"I would" I had to stay with her.

I heard a cry. "Morinth!" Samara burst in, attacking her. She through her against the wall. Morinth stood no chance. I couldn't lose her. Samara stood over her, asking if she had final words. Morinth's sword had slid across the floor near me. "Leave her alone!" I screamed, rushing at the Justicar. She turned to face me, and Morith blasted her off of her. Samara lay across the floor, weakened by the sudden attack. I stood over her, sword in hand. Some part of me told me this wrong, but I knew I was doing the right thing. Morinth spoke. "Yes, do it. Kill her."  
>"She will betray you!" The liar pleaded.<p>

"She will kill you for being who you are. As she tried to kill me!"  
>Samara looked into my eyes, ready for me to decide. Her face remained tranquil even as I plunged the blade into her chest. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Blood poured from her mouth. I dropped the sword.<p>

"No. No, what have I done?" I sobbed. I had killed her because she stood in my way. It was like Torfan all over again. "Why did she make me do that? Why couldn't she have ran?" I had killed a teammate. "Damn her! Damn her and her Damn code!"

"Shh. It's alright." Morinth came over to me. I sobbed into her shoulder. "It's alright, I'm right here."

I couldn't believe it. She was still willing to accept me for what I had done. I felt euphoria like never before. I barely heard her next words. "Embrace Eternity" The Euphoria turned to overwhelming pain. I could see everything experience Morinth had ever had; she saw everything I had seen. Her thoughts overwhelmed me, I screamed in pain.

If only Samara had let me bring a gun, it might not have been the last thing I heard.

**I warned you. **


End file.
